Imperfection
by xSweet.Afterlifex
Summary: [One shot]Two divas that were complete opposites of one another onscreen but what they were like off screen was a completely different story.  They were best friends both wanting the same thing people to realize that they were not who they played on TV.


Title: Imperfection  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Rating: T  
Summary: Two divas that were complete opposites of one another onscreen but what they were like off screen was a completely different story. They were best friends both wanting the same thing; people to realize that they were not who they played on TV.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Imperfection it belongs to Saving Jane. I also do not own the WWE it belongs to the McMahon family. –Jessi-

**Imperfection**

(Maria x Jeff Hardy)  
(Melina x Matt Hardy)

Melina was fuming as she walked backstage after loosing her match against Candice Michelle. Not only that it had been a title match. Once she got to the locker room she grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler that she had brought for her and Maria because they were tired of people talking shit about them in catering whenever they went in there. She sat down and thought about a few things. She was the resident bitch on Raw and she hated it. She was considered worse than Victoria but she really wasn't that bad. If someone would give her half a chance then they would see that she wasn't perfect, but she wasn't what the WWE made her out to be.

Maria was walking toward the locker room trying her hardest not to cry. She was tired of people calling her an idiot and she wanted more than anything to show who she really was. She ignored the whistles as she passed Cena, Orton, and Kennedy. She knew they thought that all she was good for was being the dumb ass that she portrayed. She was better than that. She just wanted to be given a chance to prove it. She walked into the diva locker room and smiled when she saw her best friend already sitting there waiting for her. She handed her the Cool Blue Gatorade that she grabbed out of the cooler she was sitting on. Maria sighed and sat on the floor immediately removing her high heeled boots.

"So what's the matter this time 'Ria?"

"Nothing other than the fact that I am sick and tired of being this way. I want a more active roll. Am I really as dumb as they think I am?"

"No and you are crazy if you think that you are. I know exactly how you feel though I want to just once show up and not be the bitch that they make me out to be. And I hate seeing you my best friend, have to be treated like a air head who is an easy lay."

"Do you think that there is anything we can do about it?"

"No, I've gone to Vince and he said that it was either do the script or we were fired." Melina said leaning her head back against the wall.

"There are times I wonder if there are others that don't think about us how we are onscreen but wonder what we are like beneath the skimpy outfits and make up. You know someone that wouldn't care that we aren't perfect."

"You're absolutely right 'Ria. I wonder about that too sometimes." Melina smiled at her friend and got up she tossed her empty water bottle in the trash as Maria put her Gatorade bottle back in the cooler and grabbed her bag heading to the showers. Melina grabbed her bag and did the same.

When the two were done they changed into comfortable clothing not caring what everyone thought. Melina was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of work out pants, with a giant hoodie over her t-shirt. Maria had put on sweatpants and a tank top and a zip of sweat jacket. Both had sneakers on. Neither one of them looked like divas. They picked up their bags and Maria grabbed one end of the cooler and Melina grabbed the other, and together they made their way out to the car that they had rented. They knew that people were staring at them but they didn't care.

xoxox

_My hair's a wreck  
Mascara runs  
My feet get dirty  
And my skin burns in the sun.  
My lips they bleed  
But I still sing my songs.  
Takes me a minute  
To admit it when I'm wrong._

xoxox

Jeff and Matt Hardy were watching a movie in their hotel room when they heard something hit the ground just outside their room. And after hearing a female yell angrily they both darted to the door. What they saw shocked the hell out of them.

"Dammit Kennedy what the hell is your problem?" Maria yelled

"I don't seem to have a damn problem. You on the other hand have a huge problem. I thought Vince told you to be stupid and not act smart." Jeff rolled his eyes at his brother at what Kennedy said. Matt just waited to see what the diva would say.

"Well you know what Vince isn't here and I do believe that I am not working right now so I do not have to act stupid and do as he says and if you ever lay a hand on me again I will kick your ass." Maria said remaining calm. Melina smiled at her friend. And began picking up all the bottles of water and Gatorade that had been dumped out of the corner when Kennedy had scared the hell out of them. Matt and Jeff noticed for the first time that there was a mess of bottles on the ground and began helping Melina pick them up.

"Thanks for the help." Melina said, and this caused Matt and Jeff to stop dead in their tracks because she had thanked them. Once the mess was cleaned up Maria said nothing to either man and once again grabbed the cooler and headed off to her and Melina's room. Melina walked steadily next to her with the other end of the cooler and when they got to their room they sat it down and dug into their purses looking for their card keys.

"Shit, Melina I can't find my key card."

"Me either"

"You ladies looking for these?" Jeff Hardy asked walking up behind them.

"Now I really do feel like an idiot." Maria said to Melina, unfortunately Jeff overheard her.

"You're not an idiot Maria, you probably just dropped it when Kennedy was being an ass." Jeff replied handing the card keys to the two females. Melina just smiled and Maria blushed a little bit. No one was ever this nice to her. Melina watched her friend blush and knew that for the first time it was because a guy was seeing her for who she really was, not the idiot that she played on the WWE.

"Well uh thanks Jeff we have an early start in the morning so we'll probably see you at the signing." Melina said knowing that Maria wasn't going to say anything. And she said it even though they all knew that it was a lie. Tomorrow was everyone's day off.

"Yeah most likely and just real quick, if you two are going to be taking a cooler to every show I would get one with wheels so that you don't run the risk of dumping it if you accidentally drop it."

"We'll remember that next time." Maria said coming to her senses. Jeff nodded his head and walked away from them and Melina unlocked the door to their room. Melina walked in followed behind her dragging the cooler and grinning.

"Stop grinning like an idiot. Looks like there is someone out there that doesn't think that you are an idiot after all."

"Yeah and did you not notice Matt looking at you?" Maria threw back at her friend.

"Only because I was being nice."

"And do they ever see you being anything but a bitch?"

"No…okay point taken"

"Matt what do you think is up with Melina and Maria?" Jeff Hardy asked his older brother once he was back in his room. Matt just shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the TV. Jeff rolled his eyes and leaned back against the headboard of his bed and thought about the look in Maria's eyes; the way that they had lit up when he said she wasn't stupid. She had a beautiful smile when she wasn't faking it.

xoxox

_Pretty is as pretty does,_

_But pretty's not my thing._

_This is what you get._

_This is who I am._

_Take me now or leave me_

_Any way you can._

_Sometimes I trip and fall_

_But I know where I stand._

_And if you're thinking about changing my direction,_

_Don't mess with imperfection._

xoxox

The following morning Jeff was actually awake before Matt and gone before his older brother could even wake up. Jeff wondered down to Maria and Melina's room and knocked on the door. He heard one of the girls call out a hang on a sec. and he grinned when it was followed by a curse or two as whoever had gotten up tripped over something on their way to the door. After a moment the door opened and Maria stood there in a pair of light green pajama bottoms and white baggy t-shirt that was almost three sizes to big and her hair was a mess. Jeff thought she looked beautiful. Maria was a little shocked to discover that he was the one at the door.

"Jeff, what are you doing here?" Maria asked only a little confused.

"Maria who the hell is it at this hour?" Melina asked, Maria just looked at Jeff and rolled her eyes.

"It's Jeff…"

"I came down here to see if you ladies would like to join us, as in Matt and I for breakfast." Jeff said and at the mention of Matt's name Melina yelled out a yeah sure. Jeff only raised an eyebrow at Maria who shrugged and told him that they would meet him in the lobby in an hour. To give them time to wake up. Jeff headed back to his room to wake his brother up. When he got there he noticed that Matt wasn't in his bed but obviously in the shower because that was where he heard him muttering something about someone being an idiot.

"Matt, man hurry your ass up we're having breakfast with Melina and Maria in an hour." Jeff called to his brother.

"Dammit what the hell, when did this happen Jeff?" Matt asked as he walked out of the bathroom in a pair of jeans and nothing else, pulling a black shirt over his head.

"Just now" Jeff replied and grabbing his clean clothes he headed into the bathroom and took his shower as well.

Down the hall in the girls room Melina was tearing clothes out of her suitcase looking for something to wear. Maria was already in the shower and as she washed her hair she was thinking about the way that Jeff had looked at her. Even though she looked like shit when she answered the door he looked at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Her had been a mess and she had been wearing pajamas that were from five years ago, but that didn't seem to matter to him. As soon as she got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her she went to get dressed. She was shocked to see Melina going thru the pile of clothes that was now sitting on the floor and the bed and the chair and Maria's bed.

"Melina, just dress comfortably, there shouldn't be any need for you to dress up. It's just breakfast."

"You're right oh my g... okay you're right. I'm going to get a shower and come out here and just put on the most comfortable thing that I have."

"Good idea, now go shower we only have half an hour left before we have to go." Maria smiled to herself as she pulled on a pair of pink velour pants and a white t-shirt. She looked around for her pink hoodie and found it. She loved it because it was five times to big for her and it was comfortable. Melina walked out in a towel her hair pulled back in a hair tie and she grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them on followed by a light green one size two big t-shirt. She dropped down to her knees and dug her flip flops out from under the bed.

Together they made their way down to the lobby knowing that they were early. Both females were happy for the invitation to breakfast. Maria turned to Melina who looked a little too nervous for her own good.

"'Lina what's wrong?"

"I'm just a little nervous that's all."

"What do you have to be nervous about?"

"I really, really like Matt. I have for a while now. And well I just never knew how to tell."

"You don't have to now." Maria said trying not to laugh. Melina looked at her friend and slowly turned around to see Matt and Jeff standing behind her. She swallowed the gum that she had been chewing and immediately looked at the floor. Matt just stood there shocked for a minute before smiling. He reached out his hand and tilted her chin up to look in her eyes. The smile on his face made her smile and he took her hand and together the two of them walked to a table alone. Jeff and Maria walked off together to find a table of their own.

xoxox

_My back is weak,_

_But my will is true._

_Got good intentions_

_But I never follow through._

_I say too much,_

_And don't know when to leave._

_In case you're looking,_

_That's my heart there on my sleeve._

_Ego trips and stupid slip ups,_

_I'm a mess but_

xoxox

The following Monday Matt walked into the arena with his brother. They had a tag match against Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch that night and they planned to win. They were going to meet the girls at the arena. Matt couldn't help but smile Melina was nothing like the character she portrayed on screen, but that didn't matter to him. She could be a total bitch and he would still love her. Matt turned a corner with Jeff and the two men were laughing as Maria almost knocked Jeff over when she jumped into his arms. Melina wasn't as jumpy, but she did wrap herself in Matt's arms.

Matt looked down into Melina's eyes and a smile formed on his face. He leaned down and kissed her gently. When they pulled apart Matt happened to glance over at his brother and Maria who were locked in a passionate kiss. He rolled his eyes and was about to say something, but some one beat him to it.

"Get a fucking room Hardy!" Jeff and Maria broke apart and the two couples looked up and saw Orton and Kennedy walking toward them. Maria felt Jeff's arm wrap tighter around her waist as he pulled her as close to him as he possibly could.

"So Maria, you think that you can blow me off and go around with this idiot?" Kennedy demanded.

"Maybe if you treated me with a little respect I would have considered going out with you, oh wait no I wouldn't you only care about your self!" Maria said calmly.

"We'll see who's better, me or Hardy tonight." Kennedy said glaring at Jeff. Matt placed a hand on his brothers shoulder and watched as Kennedy walked away.

"Ignore him, we have a match tonight against Cade and Murdoch. There isn't anything that they can do about it. I don't think that he is actually going to go to Vince and request a match."

"I agree with Matt, they most likely won't." Melina added.

"Wow when the hell did you get so nice Melina?"

"I've always been this nice Candice you've just never seen this side of me."

"Oh right that's because you would rather show it to Matt. Ya know Matt it's sad really I have more to offer than that bitch. I mean who wouldn't want a former playboy cover girl for a girlfriend?"

"I could care less about the fact that you posed for playboy. I'm with Melina because she's different than most of the other divas and if you have a problem with that then that is just too damn bad."

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Candice yelled, causing Melina to raise an eyebrow.

"Some people think that they have to be perfect. Candice can't you see their happy, why don't you just leave him alone, it is obvious that he doesn't like you."

"Where the hell do you get off butting in Massaro?"

"She's his ex girlfriend?" Melina suggested, "and she does have a point. I don't think I'm perfect, unlike you who thinks she is."

"That and you speak your mind, don't back down, and are one of the nicest females that I know." Matt added causing Candice to turn on her heel and walk away pissed off. Ashley laughed and shook her head.

"Anyway I came over here for a reason. Vince stopped me and told me to tell you that your match for tonight has been changed. Kennedy and Orton and Candice Michelle versus the Hardys and Melina. He said something about it being okay if Maria was ringside."

"Are you serious?"

"Look Melina we may hate each other but I'm pretty damn sure that we both hate Candice more, but the fact is I am still friends with Matt and Jeff and I want to see them kick Orton's ass. He been making smart ass remarks at not only me but all the divas."

"Fine but this doesn't mean we are going to be friends." Melina said trying to hide a slight smile. Matt shook his head and wrapping an arm around Melina's waist.

"Well I guess we better go and get ready for our match then, we'll talk to you later Ashley." Jeff and Matt said at the same time. Ashley watched as the two couples walked away and smiled. She walked back to where John was waiting for her.

Later that night…

"_**The following contest is scheduled for one fall and making their way to the ring the team of Matt and Jeff the Hardys and their tag team partner Melina, being accompanied to the ring by Maria." As the four of them made their way to the ring Maria held Jeff's hand and Melina had her hand around Matt's waist and his arm was across her shoulders. The four of them entered the ring and waited for their opponents.   
**_

"_**And their opponents making their way to the ring the team of Randy Orton, Mr. Kennedy, and Candice Michelle." The ring announcer stepped from the ring and sat in his chair outside the ring. Kennedy and Jeff started off the match. They circled in the ring and on the outside Maria was standing by the ring her eyes on Jeff a smile on her face. Kennedy lunged at Jeff but missed because Jeff dive rolled out of the way. Kennedy was obviously pissed off about that but he came back and was going to attack again but was caught off guard when Jeff knocked his legs out from under him. Jeff tagged in Matt and Kennedy attempted to make a tag, but didn't manage to. Matt began working on Kennedy's arm. He tagged Jeff back in and Jeff did a leg drop off the top turnbuckle onto Kennedy's arm. Kennedy collapsed and Melina shouted over the roaring of the fans to Matt and Jeff that she wanted a piece of Candice. Matt and Jeff heard her and Jeff being the legal man tagged in Melina and then the Hardys dragged Kennedy over forcing him to tag in Candice. And in the process they knocked Orton off the apron. Leaving only Candice and Melina in the ring.**_

_**Candice clothes-lined Melina and Melina jumped quickly to her feet. Knocking Candice to the mat. She began beating the hell out of her with rights and lefts and moved before the ref could get to a five count. Melina yanked Candice up by her hair and threw her across the ring. Candice went to make a tag but no one was there. And Melina went for the sunset flip into the cover and scored the victory. Matt joined his girlfriend in the ring and Jeff and Maria did as well. Matt wrapped Melina in his arms and kissed her on her forehead. Jeff hugged Melina and then wrapped his girlfriend in his arms.**_

"_**And here are your winners Matt and Jeff the Hardys, and Melina."**_

xoxox

_This is what you get._

_This is who I am._

_Take me now or leave me_

_Any way you can._

_Sometimes I trip and fall_

_But I know where I stand._

_And if you're thinking about changing my direction,_

_Don't mess with imperfection._

xoxox

A month later against all odds Melina and Matt were still together and Jeff and Maria were still going strong. Melina had become friends with Ashley and the three divas hang out together all the time. It was their weekend off and Matt wanted to do something special for his girlfriend. The only problem was he didn't know what to do. So he decided that he was going to ask John Cena, seeing how he was probably the one that would know what to do. Since he did special things for Ashley all the time. Matt walked out on his porch and flipped open his cell phone. He dialed his friends number and waited for him to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Cena, I need a favor."

"What can I do for ya Matt?"

"Well since it's our weekend off I wanted to do something special for Melina. Only the problem is I don't know what to do."

"So you're asking me why?"

"Because you do stuff for Ashley all the time."

"I do thinks for her because I love her, not to say that you didn't but just do whatever your heart tells you too."

"Okay thanks man." Matt said before hanging up the phone. 

"Who was that babe?" Melina asked walking out onto the porch in a pair of cut off shorts and a tank top. She hadn't bothered to put on shoes. Matt sat down on the steps and pulled her down next to him.

"Just John, I needed to ask him something."

"Oh, you want to tell me?"

"Later" Matt said resting his head on her shoulder. They both looked up as a car pulled into the driveway. Melina laughed as Maria stepped out of the car, her hair windblown from the windows being down. Jeff was laughing as he turned the car off and got out. He ran around the front of the car and wrapped Maria in his arms. The two of them were like children at times. But it was obvious to anyone that watch them that they were in love.

"Looks like the two most beautiful women in the world are here." Jeff said as Marie jumped on his back and he walked to the porch where his brother and Melina were still sitting. Maria rolled her eyes causing Melina to laugh.

"You know I don't think I've ever heard you laugh before." Ashley said slamming the door to the SUV she had just stepped out of.

"And Jeff I do believe you mean three most beautiful women in the world." John said. Ashley slapped her boyfriend on the arm and joined the girls. As they walked inside.

Melina gave Ashley a hug once they were inside. The girls walked to the kitchen and Melina opened the fridge talking out three cans of Diet Pepsi and handing them to the girls. Together they walked out onto the back porch thru the kitchen. Sitting down in the back yard under the shade of a tree they relaxed comfortably not needing to say a word as they drank their soda. Eventually the guys made their back to the back yard finding a seat next to each girl. Melina laid her head on Matt's shoulder and sighed. This was the happiest that she had been in years.

"Hey Melina I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tonight." Matt said turning to face her. He watched as slowly a smile creeped across her face and her eyes lit up. She turned and kissed him gently.

"Of course I would Matt." "

Well I figured we could leave around seven."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Speaking of surprises Maria and I need to go ahead and go, we'll see ya'll tomorrow at my place for the pool party." Jeff informed the four others as he stood then helped Maria up.

"WE should be going too since its nearing five thirty." Ashley said and she and John stood leaving as well. Melina stood and when Matt stood up she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Matt returned the kiss and when they broke apart she walked into the house to get a shower and change her clothes.

…an hour and a half later…

Melina made her way down stairs to the kitchen once she was dressed in what she finally decided to wear. She had on a pair of Khaki shorts and a beige tank top, her hair was down and she was still barefoot. Matt looked up from what he was doing and was shocked she was beautiful. Melina watched as Matt finished raiding the fridge and raised an eyebrow when he looked her way again.

"You'll see" was all he told her. She laughed and opened the fridge grabbing a bottle of water. Matt rolled his eyes and carried what he had out to his car. Everything else was already in the car. He walked back in the house as Melina slipped her feet into black flip flops. "You Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah" Together they walked outside Matt locking the front door behind him. Walking to the car Matt opened the passenger side door for her. And then walked around and got in the drivers seat. Melina didn't know where they were going but as long as she was with Matt she didn't care. About half an hour later they pulled onto a dirt road and then ten minutes later they were in the middle of a clearing. Matt got out of the car and told Melina to wait for a few minutes and he set up everything for the dinner he had decided to give her. He walked back over to the car and opened her door and took her hand helping her out of the car.

"Matt this is…wow" Melina said staring at the picnic he had set up for them.

"That's what I was going for." Matt replied as they walked over to the blanket that he had laid out. They ate their dinner quietly and in peace. When they finished and had packed up everything except the blanket and put it back in the car they lay down side by side watching the sky turn dark. Rolling over to face one another they smiled.

"Melina, there's something that I wanted to tell you." She looked at him for a minute and waited.

"Yeah?" She asked when he didn't say anything.

"I love you" Melina's world brightened and her eyes sparkled in the fading light.

"I love you too Matt." Leaning toward her Matt gently kissed her lips and slowly the kiss became deeper. Melina rolled so that she was lying on her back with Matt over her and ran her hands over Matt's chest. Matt placed a hand on her hip and used his other to steady himself.

xoxox

_Scratched and bruised,_

_A little used,_

_But baby I work fine._

_You might call me_

_Damaged goods,_

_But I'm one of a kind._

_My hair's a wreck,_

_No I'm not perfect_

_But I'm not the only one._

_xoxox_

The following day Melina woke with her head on Matt's shoulder and his arm around her and her hand on his chest over his heart. She smiled to herself as she concentrated on the steady breathing of her sleeping boyfriend. Moving a little closer she closed her eyes and just lay there. He had told her that he loved her and that she was different than any other girl he had dated. She was more down to earth. When he told her that she finally gave into his kisses and they had made love on the blanket in the clearing under the stars. She felt Matt stir and opened her eyes once more and looked up into his eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head." She said when his eyes opened completely. He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Has anyone told you that you look beautiful when you just wake up?" He asked her. She shook her head no. "Well you do." She laughed and kissed him before getting up and walking across the room to the entrance of the bathroom. Matt heard the shower turn on and he got up and got dressed going down stairs with out a shirt on he started the coffee. He was drinking his first cup when she walked into the kitchen in one of his t-shirts and her hair still damp from her shower. She grabbed a cup from the cabinet and poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with Matt.

"What time are we going to your brothers?"

"Umm around ten I think he said yesterday after ya'll went out back." Melina looked over at the clock and rolled her eyes. It was eight thirty. She looked across the table at Matt and smiled a wicked smile.

"Well we have about an hour before we have to leave what do you want to do?"

"Depends on what you had in mind." Matt said catching on to where she was going with this.

While Matt and Melina talked Maria had been up for about three hours making cookies with Jeff. They hadn't done that bad. They had only burnt one batch of the peanut butter cookies and that had only been because they had gotten distracted with each other. Maria was pulling the last tray of cookies out of the oven as Jeff was cleaning a few dishes that they hadn't gotten to yet. It was funny to her to see him doing the dishes but the fact that he was the first boyfriend she had had that hadn't made her do all the cleaning. They had worked together to clean the house up and get everything ready for the barbeque that they were having that day.

Once the mixing bowels were put away they grabbed the five cans of icing and after dying each one a different color Maria got up and got the last can of vanilla icing and they started icing the sugar cookies that they had made so many of.

Around nine thirty they were finally finished and both covered in icing and flour. Setting the cookies on all the counters and even a few on the tables they headed up to shower and change. Maria went ahead and put on her swimsuit which surprisingly was a one piece but it still looked good on her. She pulled on a pair of shorts of the swimsuit and walked outside barefoot carrying plates of cookies and trays of various snacks for the afternoon until it was time to eat dinner.

"Ria, need any help?" a very happy Melina asked her friend as she walked out the back door in her white sundress which was obviously being worn over her swimsuit. Maria raised an eyebrow but was grateful that Melina was there to help her.

"Yea I could use some. There are like a million more cookies inside in the kitchen."

"What the hell did the two of you do bake all night?"

"No, this morning." Jeff said walking out with Matt who was dragging a cooler behind him. Rolling her eyes Melina went in and started carrying cookies outside. Finally everything was outside and looked as if they were feeding an army. None of them had noticed that it was going on noon until Ashley and John arrived. Followed closely by several of the Raw, SmackDown, and ECW divas and superstars. Melina and Maria immediately glued themselves to Matt and Jeff's sides. The brothers looked at one another but they knew that everything was going to be okay. Jeff turned to look at Maria and noticed that she was shaking a little bit and when he looked in the direction that she was he saw why. Ken Kennedy had shown up.

"Jeff…"

"Maria, everything is going to be okay. I love you and I am not going to let anything happen to you."

"But I'm not perfect, and nobody loves someone if they aren't perfect."

"Maria, your imperfections are one of the many reasons I love you."

_xoxox_

_This is what you get._

_This is who I am._

_Take me now or leave me_

_Any way you can._

_Sometimes I trip and fall_

_But I know where I stand._

_And if you're thinking about changing my direction,_

_Don't mess with imperfection._

_This is who I am._

_And if you're thinking about changing my direction,_

_Don't mess with imperfection _

A/N—This was amazing to write and I hope that you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know that you do not normally see Matt Hardy x Melina pairings but I thought that it would be nice to do something different for a change. And I believe that it turned out really well. Once again I would like to say that the song Imperfection belongs to Saving Jane. They are a really great band and their music is awesome.

xoxox until next time ya'll xoxox  
xoxox Jessi Ann xoxox


End file.
